The Opening of a Book
by Chibi-Inuyasha1
Summary: A mysterious book appears in random anime dimensions, and certain characters from each series have come in contact with the strange creatures. Will they ever meet up with each other, and if they do, can they ever get out?
1. Chapter 1: The Opening

Chibi Inu here! I hope you guys enjoy this Fan fiction, because I sure did have fun writing it! Well, on with the chapter1  
  
~*~ Inuyasha Dimension ~*~  
  
" Feh! Kagome, what's up with this ' school' thing.? They seem to be more important than collecting jewel shards!" A certain half demon said in an agitated manner.  
  
" Inuyasha, you know school is important! Well. maybe you don't. but if I don't pass, then I'll have to take even more stupid tests!" Kagome yelled back. She jumped down the well and disappeared back into her own time.  
  
" Eh? Bah. Run for all I care!" Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms over his chest. It was then that Inuyasha noticed the old book by the edge of the well.  
  
" Eh.? Did Kagome leave one of her spell books behind.? Inuyasha asked, seemingly to no one.  
  
" It seems so.. Kagome went back to her time, huh?" Miroku said as he walked up behind Inuyasha, Shippou on his shoulder.  
  
" Feh! Yeah." Inuyasha responded, flipping through the pages of the book.  
  
" Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that. Kagome could get really mad!" Shippou said.  
  
" Keh! I don't really care. This book is strange. It's written in our Japanese." Inuyasha said, " The first sentence says, ' If you make it to the end of this book, you will be rewarded.' "  
  
" Inuyasha! I did not know you knew how to read!" Miroku said in shock.  
  
' Feh! My mom taught me the basics!" Inuyasha said.  
  
All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light shot out from the book. When it died down, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou were nowhere to be seen.  
  
~*~ Ranma ½ Dimension ~*~  
  
"RANMA!!!" an angry female martial artist yelled at her so- called 'fiancé', at the same time three other martial artists did.  
  
" Ranma, my boy, we have to go train!" Genma yelled at his gender changing son.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, GIVE ME BACK SHAMPOO!!!!" Mousse yelled. Although he was aiming for Ranma, Mousse, being extremely nearsighted, kicked Genma instead.  
  
" Ranma! I challenge you!" Ryoga Hibiki yelled at his rival.  
  
" Whoa! HOLD THE PHONE!!" Ranma yelled, throwing his hands up in defense.  
  
" Ranma, we MUST leave NOW!! You're MOTHER is coming to VISIT!" Genma hissed at his son. Ranma turned ghost white.  
  
" Dammit! Let's get goin' Pops!" Ranma yelled, grabbing the usual camping bag out of nowhere.  
  
" Ranma! You no can go without book!" a girl yelled. It was Shampoo, the Amazon girl, and one of Ranma's three fiancé's. She threw Ranma an old book.  
  
" Huh? What would I need a book for?' Ranma asked quizzically.  
  
' Open book and find out!" Shampoo gleamed. Her eyes sparkled.  
  
' Heh. It's probably a trick.' Ranma thought. Despite that, he still reached down and started to open the book.  
  
" Ranma, we must leave now!" Genma commanded of his son.  
  
" Ranma Saotome, prepare to DIE!" Ryoga and Mousse yelled together as they prepared their attack, preparing a leaping kick towards Ranma.  
  
" No, idiots! No supposed to go near book!" Shampoo yelled. Yet another blinding flash of light lit up the area. When it died down, the only two in plain sight were Akane and Shampoo.  
  
~*~ Fruits Basket Dimension ~*~  
  
Yuki Sohma walked down the sidewalk towards where Tohru Honda worked. He looked back at the two people following him.  
  
" Shigure, Kyo, please, act like men when we get up there." Yuki requested. He sighed.  
  
" Huh! I don't see why dog boy came too!" Kyo said stubbornly.  
  
" Because, Kyo, I care about Tohru also," Shigure stated, his odd smile forming on his face.  
  
" What was that!?" Kyo yelled. His signature cat ears/ tail appeared.  
  
" Kyo, there is no need to take everything so seriously," Shigure said. He put his hands up in retreat.  
  
" Stop fooling around.we're almost there." Yuki said.  
  
" Damn rat. thinks he knows everything." Kyo muttered under his breath, at the same time something hit the back of his head.  
  
" OWW! What the hell was that?!" Kyo yelled. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground. There was. a book?  
  
" What the hell.?" Kyo said. He picked up the book.  
  
" What happened, Kyo?" Shigure asked. He turned around at the sound of Kyo yelling.  
  
" What did that stupid cat do now.?" Yuki muttered under his breath. He turned around to see what the racket was all about.  
  
" Someone just threw this stupid book at me!!" Kyo yelled angrily. He threw the book down and it opened. In a split second, the three of them were nowhere to be found.  
  
~*~ Rurouni Kenshin Dimension ~*~  
  
" All right, Yahiko, get going," Kenshin said as Yahiko ran into town.  
  
"Kenshin, where'd you send Yahiko?" Kaoru asked. She had seen Yahiko run off and came over to ask.  
  
" He went to get some Tofu, that he did, " Kenshin responded, smiling.  
  
" Sir Ken!" another feminine voice said. Megumi Takani was running towards Kenshin, Misao Makimachi ((?)) and Sanosuke Sagara following.  
  
" Hello Miss Megumi. What brings you here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
" Kenshin! Miss Megumi found an old spell scroll!" Misao said excitedly.  
  
" A spell scroll.? Hmm." Kenshin said. He toke the scroll out of Megumi's hands and unrolled the scroll and looked at the strange writing.  
  
" What is it Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
' It is in some strange writing. I can't read it, that I can't." Kenshin responded.  
  
" Aww.man." Misao said, sulking.  
  
" Don't worry, Miss Misao. Kenshin will find a scholar to read it." Kaoru said, smiling.  
  
" That I shall." Kenshin added. He was about to put the scroll away when a strange blue and green light overtook the five people there, sending them to a different dimension.  
  
~*~ Yu Yu Hakusho Dimension ~*~  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama were all in their room for the tournament. Kuwabara, however, was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Where's the idiot now?!" Yusuke asked, annoyed.  
  
"Hah! Kuwabaka's probably playing with that kitten of his,' Hiei sniggered. A small smirk crossed his face.  
  
Kurama looked at them," Well, if Kuwabara's here or not, we need to think up a strategy to beat the Touguru team." he said.  
  
" I can help with that," Koenma said. He had appeared in his holographic form. His head was all that was there.  
  
" GYAAAH! GIANT KOENMA HEAD!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
" Yusuke, this is no time to play around!" Koenma said," Now, listen up. I have information on how to beat the Touguru team. Read through this book, and you will win," Koenma said. With that, he disappeared.  
  
" Give it to me, Spirit Detective," Hiei said. He snatched the book away.  
  
" Wha? What are you gonna do with it?" Yusuke asked.  
  
" I'm going to read it, doofus! Then, I'm going to burn it to ashes, then burn the ashes to ashes.  
  
"Whatever. start reading already!" Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei nodded and opened the strange book.  
  
"Immediately, all three were sucked into the book, just as Kuwabara entered the room.  
  
" Hey guys, I'm here. Uh. guys? "  
  
~*~ Fushigi Yugi World ~*~  
  
The Suzaku Seishi held their ears in pain as the Seiryuu Warrior, Amiboshi, continued to play his hazardous flute.  
  
" Chi-Chiriko! Stop!" Miaka yelled, trying to avoid the pain, although it didn't work.  
  
" I am not Chiriko. I'm a Seiryuu Celestial Warrior, Amiboshi," Amiboshi said. He felt a sharp, pricking sensation on his arm.  
  
'' What's this.?" Amiboshi said. He pulled up his sleeve and read what his twin brother was saying.  
  
' Brother. Nakago has told me to tell you to use the other method. Get the real Chiriko there and open the book,'  
  
" Ahh.. So Nakago wants to use THAT method. Heh. I bet not even the Suzaku Warriors would be able to survive in a whole new dimension." Amiboshi said, " If I'm right, Chiriko should be here in a few moments."  
  
True to Amiboshi's words, Chiriko had stepped into the summoning room. He soon began to play his grass flute, interrupting the sound waves of Amiboshi's flute.  
  
" Heh. welcome Chiriko. Now, prepare to be transported from this world to another!" Amiboshi yelled. He threw a book at them, and it clattered on the ground, opening. Desperate to escape, Amiboshi ran out of the palace and got as far away as he could. All seven of the Celestial Warriors of Suzaku and their priestess disappeared.  
  
~*~ Shaman King Dimension ~*~  
  
Yoh Asakura stuffed the Popcorn into his mouth as he, his ghost, Amidamaru, his fiancé, Anna Kyoyama, and his best friend, Manta Oyamada, watched a movie.  
  
" Umm.. Yoh, can I have some popcorn, please?" Manta asked.  
  
" Hmm? Sure, help yourself," Yoh responded. He handed the halfway empty bag to Manta.  
  
" Thanks! Man, I was starving!" Manta said as he grabbed himself a handful of popcorn.  
  
" Honestly, you call yourself a Shaman, and you're stuffing your face. You should be training." Anna said.  
  
" No one made you come along, Anna!" Manta said.  
  
" Shut up, pipsqueak. You guys didn't have any money to pay for this, remember?" Anna growled.  
  
{She got you there, Manta.} Amidamaru said, {I feel special. That was the first movie I ever saw, and I didn't have to pay to get in! It's good to be a ghost!}  
  
" Yeah. rub it in, will you." Manta said. He took something from out of his backpack.  
  
" Hey, Manta, what's that.?" Yoh asked.  
  
" I got it out of the library. It was in the ghost story section. I'm finding out what it's about," Manta replied. He opened the book.  
  
" SHORTY!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Anna yelled. She grabbed the book from Manta in hopes of throwing it away, although it didn't work. The four of them had been sucked in, and the book disappeared.  
  
I actually finished the first chapter in three hours. I thought it was going to take longer than that. O_O Anyways, please R/R 


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha Meets a Pokemon! Loo...

Hello! Sorry it's taking so long to update. I started school about 2 months ago. BOO! Well, anyways, here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2: Inuyasha Meets a Pokemon: Look out, Raticate!  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.  
  
" FEH! Where in the seven hells am I?"  
  
Inuyasha looked around. There weren't any building from Kagome's time, nor were there huts from his own time.  
  
' Now this is.. Weird.Hmm. what the hell is THAT!?'  
  
THAT would be a Raticate. Seeing it as a demon, Inuyasha's reaction was quite normal.  
  
For him.  
  
" DEMON BE GONE!! IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!"  
  
Inuyasha leaped at the rat, prepared to slash at him with his claws  
  
Fortunately for the Raticate, his thick whiskers weren't there for nothing  
  
That something would be being able to dodge quite quickly.  
  
The rat jumped out of they way, barely dodging Inuyasha's attack, which had left a small crater in the ground.  
  
That Raticate landed and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
" RATICATE!!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
" FEH! Stubborn demon! Die already! Inuyasha attacked again.  
  
Needless to say, this just made that Raticate angrier, especially when he left behind half of one of his whiskers.  
  
" FEH!! This is starting to annoy me, and no living being wants to be near ME when I'm agitated! You can ask my enemies' graves!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to attack, as a young boy started to bang on his leg.  
  
" Leave. Him. ALONE!!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.  
  
" Feh. What do you want, kid?"  
  
" Don't hurt that Raticate!!" He continued to hit Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched. Grabbing the kid by his shirt, he growled.  
  
" I wouldn't make me ANY angrier by taking the side of THAT demon!" Inuyasha threatened.  
  
" Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha whizzed around to the new voice.  
  
" Feh.Miroku, Shippou. How PLEASANT to see you are both alive."  
  
Shippou glared at Inuyasha. " Do you WANT us dead?!"  
  
" Of course not!!" ' Only you, idiotic kitsune!!'  
  
Miroku shook his head. " Stop arguing. Inuyasha, you must not harm any living creatures here, for that book has transported us to a separate dimension than our own."  
  
"Keh! Are you saying that that book was a PORTAL, monk? Like Kagome's well?"  
  
Miroku nodded slightly. " In a way, yes, and in a way, no. Kagome's well only transports her five hundred years in the past. This book has sent us into another dimension completely."  
  
" WHAT!?"  
  
Inuyasha knocked Miroku into the nearest tree.  
  
Shippou blinked.  
  
" Well, that went better than I thought it would."  
  
" Indeed it did. I was sure he was going to kill us." ' Or at least YOU anyway.'  
  
By now, the boy and the Raticate had become greatly confused.  
  
Of course, if Kagome were there, she would have been confused why the boy hadn't of noticed Inuyasha's dog-ears and Shippou's tail.  
  
Then again, the kid's next comment justified that something wasn't right.  
  
" Are you two Pokemon?"  
  
It was the kid's turn to fly into a tree. Thankfully, he landed on Shippou's soft tail.  
  
Only, that caused a reaction.  
  
" WAAH!! My TAIL!!!!"  
  
Shippou leapt up in the air, only to hit Miroku in the chin and send the boy sprawling.  
  
Needless to say, there was quite a lot of "Ow"s going around.  
  
Inuyasha, who had been laughing his head off, didn't notice the small yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail and large, pointed ears appear until it was to late.  
  
" Piiii.KACHUUUU!!!"  
  
The rodent sent a bolt of electricity at Inuyasha. His ears stood straight up and were scorched with char.  
  
Inuyasha, being himself, turned around to look at the rodent, or, in this case, a rodent who could somehow use electricity.  
  
' Huh. strange creature.' " STUPID THING!! What the hell did I ever do to YOU!?"  
  
The little boy stood up. " That would be a Pikachu." He explained. " I have one, also."  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou blinked.  
  
Multiple times.  
  
" A WHAT?!"  
  
The boy sighed.  
  
" Allow me to explain."  
  
*******  
  
Thank you all for being so patient. Next chapter will feature Ranma, Mousse, Ryoga, and, yes, Genma too. Ja ne 'till then! 


	3. Ranma Meets His Match? Nah Not Yet

Heya ladies and... I guess gentlemen...depending on who's reading this.  
  
Miroku004: Of COURSE you can be in the fic. To meet Inu, however, you will have to wait 'till the next chapter. Rumiko Takahashi made both Inuyasha and Ranma ½, meaning in the fourth chapter, they will just happen to BUMP into each other. You get to meet the gender-changing Ranma Saotome and his father/rivals! Have Fun! XD  
  
Chapter 3: Ranma meets his match? Nah. Not yet.  
  
Ranma woke up slowly. VERY slowly.  
  
" *SNOOOOORE* *yawn* Where am I?"  
  
Ranma looked at his surroundings. ' Huh. What a weird place. HEY! WAIT A SECOND!'  
  
" WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"  
  
That one phrase woke up the three other people around him.  
  
" Ranma, my boy, what's wrong!?" Genma asked, once in his life, worried about something other than himself.  
  
" Ranma Saotome, why have you awoken me?!" Mousse growled. He looked around.  
  
" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SHAMPOO!?"  
  
" Calm down, duck boy. " Ryoga said. He seemed to be slightly calm. " Ranma, where are we?"  
  
" HOW WOULD I KNOW, P-CHAN!?" Ranma yelled, on of those big ol' frustration marks appearing on his forehead.  
  
Ryoga grabbed Ranma by the scruff of his neck and started to shake him around. " DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
" P-Chan, I don't think we're in Nerima anymore! GET OVER IT!"  
  
Ranma was definitely ticked off.  
  
The reason?  
  
Not that he would say it aloud, but he was worried about Akane. Shampoo HAS tried to get Ranma and Akane un-engaged with each other multiple times, and each time, has failed.  
  
Why wouldn't he say this aloud?  
  
Because he has always called Akane the ' Uncute Tomboy ' On many, MANY occasions.  
  
Moreover, now, he was truly regretting it.  
  
" GEEZ! We HAVE to get back to Nerima from... from...God knows where!"  
  
" As much as I hate to do this, I have to agree with Ranma." Ryoga mentally kicked himself for saying that.  
  
" WHAT!? ME work with RANMA SAOTOME!? NEVER!" Mousse shouted angrily. " He has turned Shampoo against me!"  
  
" Duck boy... Shampoo has never, and WILL never love you! I did not turn her against you! I don't even want her around ME!"  
  
" LIES!!! ALL LIE-"  
  
Mousse was cut short, for a boy fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
" OOF!" The boy said as he hit Mousse. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
" Well, wasn't THAT a pleasant ride."  
  
He looked at the four people around him.  
  
" Uh...Who are YOU?"  
  
" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Ranma, Ryoga, and Genma countered, while a still dazed Mousse tried to get up.  
  
Only to fall down again.  
  
" Nope. Not telling. That is, not telling unless you tell me first." The boy crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
" Uh... My name is Ranma Saotome. Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. It was then that Ranma saw what the boy had sheathed away on his back.  
  
A sword.  
  
' Huh...Another Martial Artist, eh? Maybe more of a kendoist like Kuno, only instead of wooden swords, he uses real ones?"  
  
The boy had messy black hair and his eyes were a faint brown. He seemed to be almost six feet tall.  
  
The boy held out his hand to the pigtailed martial artist. " Name's Jordan, although I've been referred by my friends' as 'Idiotic Comedian '. Umm... By any chance do you know where this place is?"  
  
" ... I was hoping you could tell us."  
  
" Sorry, pal, but I don't know nothin'. I'm not that into Social Studies.  
  
" Social WHAT!?"  
  
" Exactly my point."  
  
Ranma face faulted.  
  
" Never mind about that. Do you remember how you got here? Maybe that can help us." Ryoga promptly said.  
  
" The last thing I remember is opening up a book, which is a MAJOR rarity for me to do."  
  
Ranma, Ryoga, Genma, and Mousse (who had recently joined in on the conversation) gaped at Jordan.  
  
Then they all agreed on one thing.  
  
" SHAMPOO!!"  
  
Jordan sweat dropped.  
  
" Ermmmm? Shampoo?"  
  
Ranma sighed, and started to explain his life to the boy.  
  
End Chapter.. Three.  
  
Meep. There ya go, Miroku! You're in! Just wait 'till the next chapter, and you'll meet Inu! 


	4. MUST read

Author's Note  
  
Yes, I hate these too, but there is something I MUST say...  
  
My main Neopets account was frozen (Hunter11539). I am in a pretty down mood, so I might not update for a while.  
  
I hope you all understand, and, thank you... Thank you all for being my loyal reviewers. I promise that as soon as I sort things out, I'll come right back with an updating frenzy.  
  
Thank you again, and, please, bear with me  
  
Chibi Inu 


	5. I'm very Sorry

I'm terribly sorry for not updating. Life has been very menacing. My Neopets Account(s) and email have been hacked. But I WILL update.  
  
I will update my stories (on my new account ChakaTheMoogle), one by one, starting with Scar: The Pokemon Legend. Which will be renamed as Scar: Koden Tame Pokémon Senran (roughly translated into Scar: Legend to Pokémon Wars).  
  
After that, I will update Time Travel Battousai Style, and so on. Be patient, please. ^^ 


End file.
